The Hidden Element
by Theshadow34
Summary: Nicolei, an young martial artist, angry after he gets expelled from his dojo. Wishing to just escape it all Celestia gives him the chance by sending him to Ponyville but his past follows him and makes a mess for Nicolei to sort out. this story features the romances between Fluttershy and Nicolei. rating: foul language.
1. The Fighter

**This is my first story. Please tell me what you think**

**Chapter 1: The Fighter**

"Darn it all" Nicolei shouted while resting in the forest near his home. "Left again"

Nicolei was a college attendant, about 6´4", long wild black hair, and green eyes. They used to be blue but turned green when he hit 18.

Nicolei was a martial arts master specializing in Mauy Thai. Nicolei had been practicing Mauy Thai ever since his father died, which he did when Nicolei was 8 years old. Nicolei competed in his first tournament when he was 10 years old. During this tournament Nicolei grew emotionally attached to a girl from the dojo which he represented in the tournament. After many hardships he won the tournament thus gaining prestige and fame among the tournament arrangers

Nicolei was then stripped of his trophy, being accused for cheating. After finding out that the judges were bribed, he confronted the person and did beat him to a bloody pulp thus causing him to be expelled from both his dojo and relationship.

While resting in the forest, Nicolei jammed his fist as hard as he could into a tree and break his fist. Nicolei sat down again while having a firm grip on his broken hand "This isn't fair" Nicolei said to himself

"_Life is never fair" _said a mysterious voice "Who's there?" Nicolei said while looking franticly around "_the sooner you learn the better" _said the voice "Well I don't care who you are, so you can just leave me in peace" said Nicolei _"did you care when you did beat that boy" _said the voice again "how do you…" Nicolei asked while being rather nervous _"I have watched ever since you were accused of cheating" _answered the voice "I was furious" said Nicolei on edge of tears _"as was I" _assured the voice "who are you?" Nicolei said with tears streaming down his face _"I am one who want to see you happy" _said the voice with an almost happy tone "I meant your name" said Nicolei _"Celestia" _saidthe voice.

Nicolei sat for a moment then asked "why are you bothering me?" _"We need someone of your caliber in Ponyville" _said Celestia "isn't this "Ponyville" only a dream" Nicolei asked with misbelief overflowing his mind. _"Nope it's quite real" _said Celestia"how do I get to this Ponyville" said Nicolei _"Definitely not with misbelief in your mind" _said Celestia _"first clear your mind of anything bad and take a deep breath" _said Celestia, Nicolei did so and felt much relived the moment he did it _"now you ready fo-" _Nicolei interrupted Celestia "for what reason should I clear my mind?" asked Nicolei _"Now it's very rude interrupting a princess like that" _said Celestia "Sorry didn't know that you were a princess" exclaimed Nicolei _"that's okay" _said Celestia _"the reason for why you should empty your head is because negative thoughts impacts the surroundings" _explained Celestia "oh okay" said Nicolei _"anyway now you are ready for the turning" _said Celestia "The turning?" Nicolei asked _"I have to turn you into a pony for it to work" _said Celestia.

Before Nicolei could act a bright light appeared and Nicolei was now nowhere to been seen.

**So Nicolei gets sent to Equestria by Celestia to apparently aid the citizens of Equestria with something.**

**This was first chapter. Hope you liked it. Leave a review criticism is highly appreciated. **


	2. The Test

**Chapter 2: The Test**

"Where am I?" Nicolei stood and looked around seeing only white

"_You are in the realm in between" _said Celestia

"The realm what-now?" asked Nicolei puzzled

"_The realm in between" _said Celestia

"What am I doing here?" Nicolei asked

"_I have to test you" _said Celestia

"What?" Nicolei asked surprised

"_I have to test you before I can send you to Ponyville" _said Celestia.

Before Nicolei did act, the white light appeared again but this time he could see after it vanished. Nicolei tried to take a step but did trip instead.

"Ow" Nicolei said "what happened this time?" Nicolei asked but instead of getting answer, all he could hear was a chuckle "what's so funny?" Nicolei asked irritated

"_Look at you" _said Celestia while almost being choking on laughter. Nicolei quickly discovered that he not was human anymore

"I…I am a pony" Nicolei said.

Nicolei, being surprised, tried to stand but failed and fell again.

"_Here" _said Celestia still chuckling. A mirror appeared before Nicolei. Nicolei saw a white stallion with green eyes and a black wild mane. He also noticed the wings on his back and two hoofs slammed together on his flank

"Let me guess martial art?" Nicolei asked

"_Yes" _said Celestia

"But what with all this test shit?" Nicolei asked

"_And foul language too? You prove to be quite the prize" _said Celestia _"well I have to test out how you will handle the transformation" _said Celestia _"before we sends you to Ponyville, you have to train how to walk"._

Nicolei slowly stood up and tried to walk again. After a few times, Nicolei could finally walk properly

"Ha nailed it" Nicolei said with a satisfied look on his face

"_Even though you walk like a true pony I am not going to train your wings" _said Celestia

"Why not?" asked Nicolei

"_Ah don't worry. You'll learn it at some point" _said Celestia

"What a princess you are" Nicolei said "what a way to treat your subjects"

"_You are not one of my subjects remember?" _said Celestia

"Oh only because I was born human, that makes me not one of your subjects?" Nicolei asked

"_Exactly" _Celestia replied.

"When are you going to send me to Ponyville?" Nicolei asked

"_Soon, don't you worry" _Celestia replied

"What's the holdup?" Nicolei asked irritated

"_Transferring beings trough realms, takes a lot of energy" _replied Celestia

"I'm getting tired of this fucking waiting game. Either you hurry it up or get help from someone else" Nicolei said

"_Sister what's going on?" _a voice asked

"_Not now Luna, I'm transferring a feisty one" _replied Celestia

"_Ooh a feisty one huh?" _said Luna

"Who's that?" Nicolei asked

"_My sister Luna" _replied Celestia

"_Have you found out a name for him yet?" _asked Luna curiously

"_Actually no" _said Celestia surprised _"I haven't thought of it yet" _

"What? Are you going to name me?" asked Nicolei

"_Yes, they must never find out that you're a human" _replied Luna

"Oh aren't that just fucking fine dandy? Not only do I have to wait but also being named like a goddamn newborn!" Nicolei said

"_Actually you are a newborn because you are dropped into the world" _said Luna

"Suddenly I feel all my anger was misguided" said Nicolei "sorry"

"_Ah doesn't matter. If I had to wait like you, I would also be mad" _said Celestia _"there we go. Now brace yourself" _Celestia said

"_I'm notifying Twilight Sparkle about your arrival" _Luna said

"Okay" Nicolei said "Wait what about my name?"

"_Ah almost forgot" _Celestia said

"_Umm what would be a good name for you?" _Luna muttered.

"_Wait I know" _Luna eagerly said _"how about "White Art"?"_

"Hmm I like it" Nicolei said.

The white flash appeared and Nicolei was on his way to Ponyville.

"_Have you told him what he is doing in Equestria?" _asked Luna

"_No" _Celestia replied

"_You know he's bound to find out" _Luna said

**Nicolei a.k.a. White Art are on his way to Ponyville, not knowing anything about what he is doing there.**

**There you have chapter 2 remember to leave a review. Appreciated **


	3. Introducing White Art

**Chapter 3: Introducing "White Art"**

"Where am I now" Nicolei mumbled. Nicolei looked around, hoping to see this so-called "Ponyville" but saw nothing but an apple orchard to his right.

Nicolei looked over his shoulder "alright Nicolei, time to fly…"

Nicolei tried to flex his back muscles but it was nowhere as easy when doing it as a human. When Nicolei finally got the wings to move, they spasm out and he did hover 4 feet above the ground before making a half somersault and landed face first in the grass.

"Well wasn't that embarrassing" Nicolei groaned into the grass

"Goodness. Are you okay?" A female voice asked from behind him

"_Fuck someone saw me_" Nicolei rubbed his head and looked over his shoulder

A female yellow Pegasus with a pink mane standing behind him, looking worried.

"Ah don't worry about me. I…I hurt my wing while flying through the forest" Nicolei gestured a hoof to his right wing

"Oh okay" the yellow mare paused "are you new to Ponyville?"

"Yes that I am"

"What's your name?"

"Ni-"Nicolei paused and tried to remember the name given to him "White Art"

"Oh White Art" the yellow mare seemed to balance the name "it's a nice name"

"What is yours?" Nicolei asked curiously

The yellow mare mumbled something so low Nicolei couldn't hear it

"Excuse me?" Nicolei asked "I didn't hear that"

"Umm my…my name is…is…is Fluttershy" did the yellow mare suddenly outburst while blushing furiously

"Hey relax. I'm not going to laugh or something like that, if that's what you were worried about" Nicolei reassured.

After some time Fluttershy finally did speak up "so are you like Rainbow Dash?" she asked

"Who's that?" Nicolei asked being packed to the brim with curiosity

"Oh just a Pegasus who probably is only second to the best fliers in Equestria" Fluttershy answered

"And who might these fliers be?" Nicolei asked

"What?" did the shy pony outburst "you don't know the Wonderbolts?"

"Nope, never heard of them" Nicolei explained

"You must really be a foreigner in Equestria when you don't even know the Wonderbolts" curiosity was written in bold all over Fluttershy's face "where are you from?"

Nicolei was about to answer Earth but remembered what Luna told him about humans "a faraway land" Nicolei hoped that answer could satisfy Fluttershy to avoid raising suspicion.

"Oh okay" did Fluttershy answer with a smile

Nicolei sighed in relief "hey umm do you know where Ponyville is?"

Fluttershy, almost bursting from excitement, "follow me"

"Oookay" Nicolei answered being rather nervous

"So what are you doing in Equestria?" Fluttershy asked "anything special?"

"Actually I'm travelling all over Equestria" Nicolei answered "trying to find my purpose"

"Well it's not your cutiemark you're looking for" Fluttershy said, gesturing to Nicolei flank "but what are you cutiemark?"

"I'm a martial artist" Nicolei answered but saw the confused look in Fluttershy's blue eyes "umm I am a fighter trained in different fighting styles" the confusing vanished and was replaced by understanding

"We are soon in Ponyville" said Fluttershy "hope you come to visit sometimes"

"Don't worry about that" Nicolei said "I will definitely visit you when I get settled in"

"There are Ponyville" Fluttershy said and pointed in the direction of a nearby town "can you find your way by yourself because I must get back to my cottage"

"Okay" Nicolei said waved Fluttershy goodbye.

**So Nicolei is finally in Ponyville after meeting Fluttershy**

**So there you have chapter 3**


	4. A Parallel World

**Chapter 4: A parallel world**

As Nicolei approached Ponyville, a mysterious feeling occurred. Nicolei suddenly felt dizzy and saw flashes of his human life. Nicolei did then pass out. When he awoke, he was in a nightmarish realm. The sky was blood red and the earth was black and mysterious glowing vines was everywhere. Nicolei tried to understand the situation but was even more confused when discovered he was human again.

"So you have awoken" a voice said

Nicolei turned around to see a black pony with green eyes that closely reassembled those of a cat, transparent wings, a gnarled black horn and cyan hair.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Nicolei stood and observed the pony.

Chuckling, the pony answered "wouldn't you like to know that?"

"Stop playing me" Nicolei gazed at the pony "I'm not fond of games and playing me makes me quite angry"

"Oh wouldn't I like to see that?" chuckled the pony "that probably gives me more reasons to like you"

"Don't know if you listened to what I said but stop fucking with me"

"Why should I stop and end the fun we have?" the pony chuckled

"_Oh fuck me" _Nicolei turned and began to walk away

"Not so fast" said the pony "that's not a way to treat a lady"

"No you're right" Nicolei smiled "that is the way to treat things that bugs me"

"You're certainly someone I would like to know better" said the pony surprised

"But you're definitely something I would like to avoid at any given chance" said Nicolei

"But I'm going to follow you around, just to annoy you" said the pony

Nicolei lowered himself to the height of the eyes pony "are you now?" he said with a smile

"Yes that I am" said the pony

Nicolei placed a finger on the forehead of the pony and without much effort made the pony tip over

"Oh I'm feeling scared now" Nicolei said sarcastically "but even though you annoy the shit out of me, I have to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you surprised that I'm a human?"

"Because Celestia and Luna aren't the only ones who knows about other realms and beings" said the black pony "I know about humans"

There was an awkward silence for moment before Nicolei did speak up

"So what is this place?" Nicolei looked around

"This is realm where everything ends" said the pony

"Everything ends?" Nicolei was now officially confused "what does you mean by "everything ends"?"

"Where everything ends up when their time is up"

"When everything ceases to exist" Nicolei muttered

The ground suddenly started to shake violently and Nicolei had a hard time to gain his balance

"What was that?" Nicolei asked worried

"An earthquake, this means another thing has ended" the pony answered calm

"Are you used to that?" Nicolei asked

"Kind of, you'll see I teleport into the realm to relax and relive myself from stress" answered the pony "but I found you here and have to ask: how did you get here?"

"I don't know, the first moment I was minding my own business and the next moment I was here" Nicolei answered

"Strange" the pony remarked

"Very strange indeed" Nicolei said

Nicolei did then start to feel dizzy again

"Oh get used to it, it is a side effect of teleporting that occurs to those not used to it" said the pony. Nicolei did then pass out again and awoke in his pony form.

"Hmm I'm a pony again" Nicolei muttered to himself "but if that place I went to is real, how come it's still day here?" _"GAH enough questions Nicolei, you didn't come here just to ask questions"._

Nicolei sighed and continued on.

**So Nicolei ended up seeing the end of all things also known as "The Void" but what does this experience have to do with Nicolei?**

**So there you have chapter four, not too long or too short in my own opinion but yours opinions never hurt so please leave a review**


	5. The town Ponyville

**Chapter 5: The town Ponyville**

As Nicolei entered Ponyville, he saw that Ponyville resemblance his home town. Nicolei continued down the path, noticing every detail about the town. Nicolei stopped and looked up in the sky and saw pegasuses clearing the skies.

"_Huh seem like the pegasuses takes care of the skies here" _Nicolei thought to himself _"different than what I'm used to" _

Nicolei was about to continue on but was tackled by a hyper pink pony.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I have never seen you before so that means you're new" started the pony

"Oh for the love of- breathe" Nicolei said

"Who are you?" Pinkie Pie asked happily

"White Art" Nicolei answered

"What a strange name" Pinkie said

"Your name doesn't make sense either" Nicolei said smiling

"So what are doing in Ponyville?" Pinkie asked

"I'm travelling all over Equestria" Nicolei said

"Anything special in Ponyville?" asked Pinkie

"Actually yes, do you know where Twilight Sparkle lives?" Nicolei asked

"Of course I do" Pinkie started bouncing along the road "follow me!"

Nicolei, shocked and surprised, started to follow Pinkie

"Have you met Applejack or Rarity or Rainbow Dash or maybe Fluttershy" asked Pinkie

"I have met Fluttershy but not the rest you mentioned" Nicolei answered

Pinkie stopped and gave Nicolei almost a dead serious look "If you make her cry, you're going to regret that day"

"Calm down" Nicolei was gazing at the pink pony "I may be harsh but I aren't a bastard"

Pinkie started laughing "Just kidding"

Still laughing, Pinkie continued on

"_This is going to be one hell of a day" _Nicolei thought smiling and mentally chuckling.

**There you have Chapter 5, by Jove it's the shortest chapter yet. I'm also gonna take a break from this story just to eradicate some of my ideas.**

**Please leave review. Much appreciated.**


	6. The Elements of Harmony

**Chapter 6: The Elements of Harmony**

Nicolei allowed his mind to wonder upon the fact that he was in a different realm and in a different body. He popped in and out of his mind to make sure not to bump into anything.

"I'm starving" Pinkie Pie groaned

Nicolei chuckled to himself because he have not eaten since he arrived

"I'm also pretty hungry" Nicolei smiled

"Well why don't we get some food?" Pinkie asked

"Sounds good" Nicolei smiled

Nicolei and Pinkie walked towards a really flashy place decorated by candy and other random goodies. As they entered, the entire room started to blur out but only Nicolei seemed to be effected by it.

"_Well shit, here we go again" _Nicolei thought and then he passed out

When Nicolei opened his eyes, he immediately saw nothing but white walls and ceiling. The floor was made out of different tiles, black and white tiles which seemed to be placed in a sort of pathway. Following the assumed pathway, Nicolei could see a throne that wasn't out of the ordinary, just a stone throne decorated with red pillows strapped on to it.

"Low budget throne" Nicolei remarked "nothing out of the ordinary"

"It may be low budget but it's sure comfy" a voice said

"Who's there?" Nicolei looked around "seriously you shouldn't be that hard to find, I mean everything's white"

"Being blind to an opponent, isn't gonna bode well" the voice remarked

"Like I give a shit" Nicolei scoffed "I came here to let out steam, not deal with assholes like you!"

"What a bland boy" the voice said "thrown into this world without a clue what his true meaning here is"

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't understand anything" the voice yelled

A black ball of energy was launched at Nicolei with dazzling speed, hitting Nicolei and launching him towards the throne

"Hmph, not much of challenge" the voice remarked with a disappointed tone "The darkness in your heart denies the light within you which makes it impossible to counter my attacks. Next time you and I meet, it will be your undoing" the voice said before dissipating

Nicolei still trying to pick himself up from the throne was confused with the enigmatic words left with him, what did the voice mean by the darkness denies his light and why will that stop him from countering the attacks from the voice.

"Hell of a day" Nicolei was exhausted by the energy of the ball "All of this just because I got expelled from the dojo, no that can't be the reason and before I think about the reason, I must find a way outta here"

Nicolei walked for what seemed like hours, trying to look for a way out but with no luck. Nicolei let out a sigh

"Why am I stuck here?" Nicolei thought to himself "If I really have a purpose, why can't I find an exit?"

Nicolei stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices again

"Is he back?" Nicolei thought while looking frantically around

"_Pinkie Pie, what is it that got you over your normal behavior?"_ a female voice asked

"_I dunno what happen but you gotta come over to the Sugarcube Corner ASAP!" _said a voice Nicolei could identify as Pinkie Pies

"What happened at that Sugar-something?" Nicolei thought "could it be me when I passed out?"

Nicolei snapped out of his thought train and everything became blurry once more

"Could I be waking up again?" Nicolei thought

"_Hey he's waking up" _an almost British voice said

"Apparently" Nicolei smiled

A white light appeared and consumed the entire area

"Let's see what it brings this time" Nicolei thought

Nicolei was consumed by the light and lost sight of the white room. Nicolei carefully opened his eyes, only to be startled by what he saw.

"GAH" Nicolei gasped and jumped to his feet "don't do that, nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Well sorry for that" Pinkie remarked "but you did just pass out so suddenly, had the entire Sugarcube Corner worried"

"And that nearly gave us heart attacks" said the British voice

Nicolei identified the voice to be a white unicorn with purple, styled hair and tail.

"I have my moments" Nicolei remarked "sometimes I just pass out"

"Weird enough to be true" said another voice

Nicolei turned around to identify the source. Turns out the source were a purple colored unicorn.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" the pony proudly announced "and your name is?"

"White Art" Nicolei answered

"Guess it would only be appropriate to introduce myself" the white unicorn remarked "I'm Rarity"

"Good day to you" Nicolei said

"Well White Art" Twilight said "I can understand you've looked for me?"

"Indeed" Nicolei assured

"Well if follow me then" Twilight said

"Thank you for showing me around town Pinkie" Nicolei said

"You're welcome" Pinkie said

Nicolei turned around and followed Twilight towards a giant tree

"_Bigger than the old oak at home" _Nicolei thought

"You know, Pinkie is probably gonna hold a party for you" Twilight said

"What? Why would she want to do that?" Nicolei asked

"It's nothing, just something Pinkie does all the time to strangers" Twilight answered

"Hmm" Nicolei wondered

Unfortunately for Nicolei, there was a shadowy figure following them. The shadowy figure crept closer and closer until it was directly behind Nicolei

"BUH" the shadowy figure screamed

Nicolei made no sound but vanished completely

"Now that wasn't nice Rainbow Dash" Twilight said "but were did White Art disappear to?"

"Up here" Nicolei said

Both Twilight and Rainbow looked up and saw White Art floating way high up in the air

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Rainbow laughed out loud "you're just as jumpy as Fluttershy"

"Oh I'll swear to Celestia, that I'm gonna die of a heart attack" Nicolei said as he slowly landed "Cause of death: Being scared"

"Well White Art, this is Rainbow Dash or Dash for short" Twilight said

Nicolei looked over at the rainbow colored Pegasus

"I would say "good day" but you've already cleared the introductions Dash" Nicolei said

"Twilight and Dash why don't y'all introduce me to your friend here?" a voice said

"Oh White Art, this is…" Twilight said

"The name is Applejack isn't it?" Nicolei said

"How did you know?" Twilight asked with a worried expression

"Don't know. Her name isn't foreign to me but I can't exactly recall meeting her" Nicolei said "so don't know if it is "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again""

"That weird" Rainbow exclaimed

"Well ain't that quaint" Applejack said "then we can skip the introductions. Well I gotta get going"

"See ya later" Nicolei said

"Okay let's get going" Twilight said "You gonna accompany us to the library, Dash?"

"No, got some things I need to take care off" Dash said and flew off "See you around Jumpy"

"Whatever" Nicolei said

Nicolei followed Twilight into the library, where she woke up a sleeping dragon

"Huh, who, where, oh it just you twilight" The dragon yawned

"Was it a good nap Spike?" Twilight asked

"Could've been better" Spike remarked

"Anyway, you said you had a letter for me?" Twilight asked

"Oh um yeah, here" Spike said while preparing a piece of paper

_My dear student Twilight _Spike began _I'm writing this letter to inform you of the arrival of White Art. I have full confidence in that you are going to get settled. Yours truly Princess Celestia_

"Well that was all" Spike said

"Why does Celestia write about your coming?" Twilight asked

"Don't know" Nicolei answered

"Well, let's get started by showing you where you rest your hooves"

"Sounds good" Nicolei said

Twilight lead Nicolei down some stairs into a lab of some sort, where she conjured a bed out of thin air.

"Well there you have it" Twilight said "come upstairs when you're ready"

Twilight then turned around and exited the basement lab, leaving Nicolei alone down there. Nicolei sat down on the bed while pondering upon the various questions he had. Nicolei leaned back until he lied down and closed his eyes and ended up in a peaceful sleep.

**Well there you have CH 6. Nicolei ends up meeting the rest of the main six but who were the mysterious voice and what did he mean by what he said, well only one way to find out. Stay tuned and remember to leave reviews because it was your reviews that kept me going. Well see you around.**


End file.
